The Power of Kyuubi
by CrazyCrimsonFlames
Summary: Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be the fifth hokage but he need to graduate. He mastered his shadow-clone jutsu when he was fighting with his controlled friend. Now he needs to master more jutsu in order to beat his friend. Will he succeed in getting his friend back and at the same time being the fifth hokage? Please R&R. First Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Kyuubi **

Summary: Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage sacrifice his life to seal Kyuubi, The Nine Tails Demon Fox into baby Naruto's body. Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be the fifth hokage but he need to graduate. To graduate, Naruto needed to master Shadow- Clone Jutsu. However Naruto thought that there is no way for him to graduate because his worst jutsu is Shadow-Clone jutsu so he decided to go out to play every time while his sensei is testing other people who wanted to graduate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Naruto Uzumaki never notice that he have a tailed beast sealed in his body. One day, Naruto went to school, Kakashi sensei told him that today he will test everyone with their shadow clone jutsu to see if they could graduate, but Naruto silently left school, hoping that no one notice.

"Haha, sensei will never notice that I left the stadium" said Naruto, cheerfully like he just won a big award. Little did he know that someone was chasing him.

" Stop it Naruto, come back here!" shouted Kakashi, chasing him.

" Damn it, how did that ugly face notice that I left the stadium" muttered Naruto as he tried to run away.

Soon, Kakashi caught up with Naruto, slam him to the ground and brought him back to the stadium where he see if people can graduate yet. Naruto tried to sneak out the second time, but this time Kakashi is watching him like a hawk starring at his lunch.

" Don't try to leave the stadium again if you don't want to taste the power of rasengan." said Kakashi as he block the doorway with a rasengan in his hand.

" Kakashi sensei, you know that there is no way that I am gonna graduate" said Naruto screaming at his sensei.

" Naruto Uzumaki, its your turn." said Kakashi, ignoring his student's comment.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and suddenly, a clone appeared. Kakashi's jaws dropped.

" Why is it a girl?"asked Kakashi.

"I told you that I can't graduate" said Naruto feeling annoyed.

Naruto ran out the stadium. Then he met a stranger with long black hair. The stranger told Naruto about his mom and that he have a demon fox sealed in his body. Naruto was so shocked that he is trying to run away but the stranger kept on telling him to unleash his power of the nine tailed demon fox, but Naruto don't know how to so he ran as fast as he can. Kakashi noticed that Naruto hasn't return yet and he ran out to find him.

"NARUTO!"yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei help me, there is a stranger chasing me!" cried Naruto.

"What does he want from you?" asked Kakashi.

"He wants me to unleash the power of the nine tailed demon fox" said Naruto.

"NEVER!"yelled Kakashi

Naruto and Kakashi ran into the forest but the stranger caught up to them. The stranger blocked the path way and still keep on telling Naruto to unleash the power of the tailed beast.

"Unleash the power right now!" screamed The Stranger.

"Why does Naruto have to listen to you, weirdo?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah weirdo." said Naruto

" Then why does Naruto have to listen you Kakashi?" said The Mysterious Stranger.

" Cause I'm his sensei, idiot. Wait, how do you know my name?" said Kakashi

"I have my own source." the stranger say.

Then the mysterious stranger was so annoyed that he used his rasengan and started a battle. Kakashi dodged his rasengan and Kakashi used his rasengan and the mysterious stranger dodged that too. Then the mysterious stranger decide to use shadow clone jutsu to distract Kakashi so he could kidnap Naruto but Kakashi used replacement jutsu and replace himself with a tree branch and transform himself into Naruto so the real Naruto can escape. The stranger notice that it wasn't the real Naruto so he use rasengan on Kakashi. Kakashi fell down and the stranger decided to kill Kakashi because if he didn't come then his plan will work, but then Naruto went in front of Kakashi to protect him.

"Ha, there you are." said The Stranger happily.

" If you dare to touch my sensei, I will slice you into thousands of pieces." yelled Naruto.

" Let's see what you can do nine tailed demon fox." said The Stranger.

" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto

" OMG, I thought that is multi-shadow clone jutsu." scream The Scared Stranger.

" Take his mask of clones" ordered Naruto.

" Never" yelled The Stranger.

Suddenly, one of Naruto's clone ran out from the forest and grabbed The Stranger's mask. Then a boy with bright blue eyes appeared. He is so familiar to Naruto and Kakashi that Naruto's clones disappeared and Kakashi stand up.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke was one of Kakashi's students and one of Naruto's best friend but Sasuke just said that his plan is almost gonna work cause he needed the fight Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox so he could get stronger to learn more and more ninjutsu and jutsu.

" Damn it, I really want to learn chidori but now I can't." said Sasuke angrily.

" Don't leave Sasuke, I thought we were friends." said Naruto.

" Naruto let him go, he is controlled by someone." said Kakashi.

Sasuke was controlled by Obito but no know ever notice because Obito is hiding somewhere mysterious. Naruto and Kakashi went back to the stadium and Kakashi was so happy because Naruto graduated by using shadow clone jutsu.

"Congratulations Naruto, you had graduated." said Kakashi happily giving Naruto his headband that represents that he had graduated.

" Yay!" said Naruto happily jumping around.

" Now you can practice more and more jutsu and remember that there is five elements that you can learn, fire, water, earth, leaf, and wind." said Kakashi.

" I think that the best choice is wind styles because that is the only way to beat lightning style." said Kakashi.

" Why do I have to learn wind style?" asked Naruto.

" Cause that is the only way to beat Sasuke." said Kakashi.

" Sasuke is using lightning style?" ask Naruto.

`" Yeah cause I heard that Sasuke wanted to learn chidori and it is lightning moves"said Kakashi.

TO BE CONTINUE...

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! Please ignore my grammar, I'm not good at them. **

**Smash the "like" button if you like it. Please write your opinion down on the box below!**

**Thanks and see you next time!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\/**

**(review?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Kyuubi**

Summary: Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage sacrifice his life to seal Kyuubi, The Nine Tails Demon Fox into baby Naruto's body. Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be the fifth hokage but he need to graduate. To graduate, Naruto needed to master Shadow- Clone Jutsu. However Naruto thought that there is no way for him to graduate because his worst jutsu is Shadow-Clone jutsu so he decided to go out to play every time while his sensei is testing other people who wanted to graduate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Soon Kakashi sent Naruto to a bigger stadium where he met a girl with bright eyes name Sakura Haruno.

"Where is Sasuke?"asked Sakura

"I'm so sorry Sakura, Sasuke got controlled by someone and I couldn't find who that person is."explained Kakashi

" Nice to meet you Sakura."said Naruto shaking Sakura's hand

" Naruto, Sakura, you guys are gonna train together to get your friend back."ordered Kakashi

"Ok!"yelled Naruto and Sakura

"You guys should get some rest and tomorrow we are going to start our first lesson."said Kakashi

While Sakura was setting up Naruto's bed, there was a kunai that almost shot Naruto in the face but lucky Naruto caught the kunai just in time and there was a piece of paper that said "Naruto, I will have a battle against you in the Forest of The Wind. Make sure to bring Kakashi with you just in case if you are too weak to battle me. See you in the Forest of The Wind next month."

" Hey Naruto, your bed is set up."said Sakura

"Sakura, I'm gonna have to train so much because Sasuke wants to battle me."said Naruto

" Wait, does that mean you met him somewhere without telling me!"screamed Sakura angrily

"Actually I didn't meet him but this kunai came flying at my face and it was a letter from Sasuke."explained Naruto

While Naruto and Sakura was getting ready for their training, a clone of Sasuke ran to Kakashi and pretended that he was free, but Kakashi notice that that Sasuke didn't have a shadow so he knew that it was a clone of Sasuke so Kakashi quickly used replacement jutsu so Sasuke didn't notice and Kakashi ran to tell Naruto and Sakura that we had to leave quickly cause Sasuke made a clone out of him and tried to kill me so Naruto doesn't get a chance to beat him in the battle but lucky I used replacement jutsu before Sasuke even notice.

"Are you scare that a clone Sasuke will actually KILL YOU?"said Naruto teasing Kakashi

"Just be quiet and hurry up backing your stuff!"screamed Kakashi

Meanwhile the clone of Sasuke is trying to stab the fake Kakashi with a kunai, the real Sasuke reach into Kakashi's bag and trying to search the book for lightning moves so he could learn it, but lucky Kakashi brought the book with him so no one can steal it from him.

"Where did that ugly face hide the book of lightning?"said Sasuke disappointed

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi quickly ran into the forests so Sasuke couldn't find them easily, but they never notice that there was a shadow behind them searching for them. While Sasuke was confused where the lightning book is, but he finally thought about that Kakashi could have notice that he was trying to steal the lightning book so he hide it somewhere in his clothes and that is when Sasuke got so angry that he was about to destroy the whole entire forest using fireball jutsu.

"Master!"yelled one of the clones

"I found Sakura, Naruto, and Kakshi running in to forest trying to escape."said the clone out of breath

"Quickly, call all the clones here"ordered Sasuke

"Clones, we are headed in the forests."said Sasuke

Soon Naruto and Sakura is tire go they decided to have a rest, but Sasuke appeared in the front of Naruto and tried to kill him but lucky Kakashi ran back and slam Sasuke into the ground.

"What do you want?"asked Kakashi

"The Lightning Book and Naruto's live."said Sasuke

"Never, chidori!"yelled Kakashi

"Chidori!"yelled Sasuke

"What, how?"said Naruto and Sakura surprised

Naruto got so angry that he was about to turn into the four tailed cloak version because he don't have the full nine tailed demon fox sealed into his body.

"Take this Naruto, rasengan"yelled Sasuke

**To Be Continued...**

**Hi everyone, I might have some grammar mistakes but please ignore them.**

**Please hit the "like" button if you like my fanfic.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
